List of his Copyright Team
These are stolen characters that he used to be his Minions. Primary Heroes (Team Isberto) * Ian Isberto (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Cyborg (Teen Titans) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Gohan (Dragonball Z) Secondary Heroes (Allies of Team Isberto) The Ben 10 Alliance * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series) (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Doopy (The Adventures of Taylor Smith Show) * Robin (Young Justice) * Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) The S-Force * Argo (Megas XLR) (Leader / Commander) * Jax (Megas XLR) * Mac (Megas XLR) * Duchess (Megas XLR) * Sloen (Megas XLR) Kogarasumaru * Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (Air Gear) (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Agito / Akito Wanijima (Air Gear) (Commander) * Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura (Air Gear) * Onigiri (Air Gear) * Issa "Buccha" Mihotoke (Air Gear) Forever People * Vykin (Young Justice) (Leader / Commander) * Serifan (Young Justice) * Big Bear (Young Justice) * Beautiful Dreamer (Young Justice) * Mark Moonrider (Young Justice) The Red Arrow Force * Red Arrow (Young Justice) (Founder/ Leader / Commander) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Red (The Adventures of Taylor Smith Show) (Apprentice) * Pantha (Teen Titans) * Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Alan Albright (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Strike Knights ''' * Jet Astral (Leader / Commander) * Marco Lenton (Ace Pilot) * Tony Harrison (Mentor) * Jimmy McPagus (Inventor / Mechanic) '''Moxy's Cartoon Wastelanders * Moxy Moto (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Flea (Founder / Commander) * Melody Valentine * Yuckie Duck * George * Ape * Ursula Scott * Magnolia * Shep * Tookie Tookie Bird * Witch Doctor * Dr. Towel Scott * Thrasher * Blastus * Harima Kenji * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher * Tux The Penguin * Crocco The Alligator * Pickles The Pickle * Prickles The Porcupine The Powerpuff Squad * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) (Commander) * Chowder (Occasional visit) (Chowder) * Kimchi (Occasional visit) (Chowder) * Schnitzel (Occasional visit) (Chowder) * Johnny Bravo * Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Creepie "Creepela" Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Robot Jones (Whartever Happened To... Robot Jones?) * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Jeff The Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * BEEMO (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Cleveland Brown (Family Guy / The Cleveland Show) * Cleveland Jr. (Family Guy / The Cleveland Show) * Rallo Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Xiao Mei (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina (Aaahh!! Real Monsters) Team Puffy * Ami Onuki (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Yumi Yoshimura (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Kaz Harada (Founder) * Videl (Dragonball Z) * Chowder * Kimchi (Chowder) * Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Marceline (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog series) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog series) * Stan Smith (American Dad) * Roger (American Dad) * Klaus Hiessler (American Dad) * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Misty (Pokemon) * Togepi (Pokemon) * Brock (Pokemon) * The Nostalgia Critic * Woody Woodpecker * Spyro The Dragon (Spyro series / The Legend of Spyro series / Skylanders) * Hunter The Cheetah (Spyro Series) * Crash Bandicoot * Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzie, and Ziggy (The Jungle Book) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Michaelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Lindsay (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Goo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Johnny Test * Dukey (Johnny Test) * Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Zazu (The Lion King) * Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Kongo Jungle Adventure Crew * Donkey Kong (Founder / Leader /Commander) * Diddy Kong (Commander) * Terk (Tarzan) * Tantor (Tarzan) * Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modren Life) * Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modren Life) * Filbert (Rocko's Modren Life) * Cow (Cow & Chicken) * Chicken (Cow & Chicken) * Mike (Mike, Lu and Og) * Lu (Mike, Lu and Og) * Og (Mike, Lu, and Og) * Lancelot (Mike, Lu and Og) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Clem (Camp Lazlo) * Tim The Bear (The Cleveland Show) * Izzy (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) * Tak (Tak and The Power of JuJu) * Ling Ling (Drawn Together) * Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory / Dial M for Monkey) * Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) * General Skarr (Evil Con Carne / The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Zoidberg (Futurama) The Cody Webb Corps * Cody Webb (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Owen (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) * Cody (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) * Ezekiel (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) (Formly) * King Julien XIII (Madagascar) * Maurice (Madagascar) * Mort (Madagascar) * Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Dib (Invader ZIM) * Louis The Alligator (The Princess and The Frog) * XJ9 / Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Freakazoid * Po (Kung-Fu Panda) * Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) * Crane (Kung-Fu Panda) * Mantis (Kung-Fu Panda) * Viper (Kung-Fu Panda) * Monkey (Kung-Fu Panda) * Master Shifu (Kung-Fu Panda) * Mr. Ping (Kung-Fu Panda) * Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head) * Butt-Head (Beavis and Butt-Head) * Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) * Edd D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) * Genie (Aladdin) * Iago (Aladdin) * Ditzy/Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Darkwing Duck * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) * Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) * Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Conker The Squirrel (Conker series) * Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Kirby * Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) * Tuff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) * Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) * Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) * Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) * Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) * Baloo The Bear (The Jungle Book) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Cod Comando (Evil Con Carne) * Ren (Ren & Stimpy) * Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy) * Puss In Boots (Shrek) * Timon (The Lion King) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Simba (The Lion King) * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Rutt (Brother Bear) * Tuke (Brother Bear) * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Rex (Toy Story) * Hamm (Toy Story) * Slinky Dog (Toy Story) * Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) * Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) * Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) * Jaq (Cinderella) * Gus-Gus (Cinderella) * Dantae Hicks (Clerks / Clerks Animated) * Randal Graves (Clerks / Clerks Animated) * Adventure (The Pagemaster) * Fantasy (The Pagemaster) * Horror (The Pagemaster) * The Penguins (Madagascar) * Alex (Madagascar) * Marty (Madagascar) * Gloria (Madagascar) * Melman (Madagascar) * Olaf The Snowman (Frozen) Don Bluth Adventure Louge Squad * Don Bluth (Founder / Leader / Captain) * Dirk The Daring (Dragon's Lair series) * Dexter / Ace (Space Ace) * Kimberly (Space Ace) * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Tiger (An American Tail) * Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Spike (The Land Before Time) * Banjo (Banjo The Woodpile Cat) * Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) * Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) * Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) * Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) * Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994 film)) * Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina (1994 film)) * Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) * Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) * Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) * Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) * Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) * Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Anastasia (1997 film)) * Dimitri (Anastasia (1997 film)) * Pooka (Anastasia (1997 film)) * Bartok (Anastasia (1997 film)) * Zozi The Bear (Bartok The Magificent) * Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) * Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures Series * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) (Founder / Leader / Commander) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) * Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) * T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Cousin Fred (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Bigpaw (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Mayor Honeypot (The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Dumbo * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) * Duchess (The Aristocats) * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Berloiz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Bigpaw) * Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Bigpaw) * Xiro (El Arca) * Kariel (El Arca) * Zack and Ivy * Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers) * Penny (The Rescuers) * Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) The Yogi Bear Rescue Crew * Yogi Bear (Founder / Leader / Captain) * Boo-Boo Bear * Huckleberry Hound * Snagglepuss * Quick Draw McGraw * Auggie Doggie * Doggy Daddy * Wally Gator * Magilla Gorilla * Peter Potamus * Top Cat * Squiddly Diddly * Atom Ant * Cindy Bear * Baba Louie * Touché Turtle * Yakky Doodle * Benny The Ball * Spook * Fancy Fancy * Brain * Choo Choo * Snooper and Blabber * Lippy The Lion * Hardy Har Har * Pixie and Dixie Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphane Blake * Velma Dinkly * Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Dum * Jabberjaw * Biff * Shelly * Bubbles (Jabberjaw) * Clamhead * Speed Buggy * Tinker * Mark * Debbie * Captain Caveman * Breanda Chance * Taffy Dare * Dee Dee Skyes * The Funky Phantom * Boo The Cat * Skip Gilroy * Augie Anderson * April Stewart * Elmo The Dog * Goober * Ted * Tina * Gillie * Larry * Pepper * D.D * Woofer and Wimper The Alchemist Adventure Team * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) (Leader / Founder / Commander) * Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) (Commander) * C-3PO (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) * I.R. Baboon (I AM Weasel) * Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) * Chip and Skip The Doofus Dung Beetles (Camp Lazlo) * Danny Phatom * Sam Mason (Danny Phantom) * Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) * Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) * Rafiki (The Lion King) * Muscle Man (Regular Show) * High-Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Jimmy Neutron * Vinny (Family Guy) * Brick (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) * Mike (Total Drama Revenge of The Island) * Sam (Total Drama Revenge of The Island) * Cameron (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) * Panty (Panty & Stocking) * Stocking (Panty & Stocking) * Bill (Sitting Ducks) * Aldo (Sitting Ducks) The Looney Tunes Acme Squad * Bugs Bunny (Founder / Leader / Captain) * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Tasmanian Devil * Lola Bunny * Sylvester (The Looney Tunes Show) * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner * Foghorn Leghorn * Elmer Fudd * Yosemite Sam * Pepe Le Pew * Tweety Bird * Speedy Gonzalez * Marvin The Martian * Gossamer * Witch Hazel * Granny (The Looney Tunes Show) * The Goofy Gophers * Henery Hawk * Hector The Bulldog * K-9 (The Looney Tunes Show) * Pete Puma * Tina Russo Duck * Petunia Pig * Toro The Bull * Cecil Turtle * Spike The Bulldog and Chester The Terrier Other Heroes (Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DC Comics, Nintendo, Sega & Warner Bros.) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Agent Six (Generator Rex) * Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Goku (Dragonball Z) * Goten (Dragonball Z) * Vegeta (Dragonball Z) * Trunks (Dragonball Z) * Piccolo (Dragonball Z) * Krillin (Dragonball Z) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid: Animated) * Samurai Jack * Dan Kuso (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) * Marucho Marukura (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) * Shun Kazami (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) * Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Aqualad (Young Justice) * Superboy (Young Justice) * Kid Flash (Young Justice) * Miss Martian (Young Justice) * Artemis (Young Justice) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Zolo Roronoa (One Piece) * Nami (One Piece) * Usopp (One Piece) * Sanji (One Piece) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Nico Robin (One Piece) * Lion-O (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) * Tygra (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) * Cheetara (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) * Panthro (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) * Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather (film)) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade (anime)) Supporting Characters (Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DC Comics, Nintendo, Sega & Warner Bros.) * Wendy Harris & Marvin White (Young Justice) * Noah Nixon (Generator Rex) * Dr. Holiday (Generator Rex) * Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Nubiz (Ian Isberto / Team Isberto) * Jayson (Ian Isberto / Team Isberto) * Washu Kozuka (Sasami: Magical Girls Club) * Professor Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Azmuth (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Yajirobe (Dragonball Z) * Bulma (Dragonball Z) * Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * Edd (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * General Julius Steel (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Hercule (Dragonball Z) * Kibito Kai (Dragonball Z) * King Kai (Dragonball Z) * Master Roshi (Dragonball Z) * Mr. Popo (Dragonball Z) * Reinrassic III (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Nurzak (Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) * Old Kai (Dragonball Z) * Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Solomon (Sym-Bionic Titan) * The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * White Knight (Generator Rex) * Circe (Generator Rex) * Raina Cromwell (Dragonaut: The Resonance) * Howling Star (Dragonaut: The Resonance) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chowder * Kimchi (Chowder) * Meta Knight (Kirby games) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Snarf (ThunderCats (2011 TV series)) * WilyKat & WiltKit (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog series) * Cream The Rabbit (Sonic The Hedgehog series) * Cheese The Chao (Sonic The Hedgehog series) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. series) * Toad (Super Mario Bros. series) * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)